


Never give up

by reindeerboy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Oc is Vs older brother, Romance, Sex, alternative ending, other male ocs are part of the team of vs brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerboy/pseuds/reindeerboy
Summary: Vs older brother Kian is determined to help him. Together the brothers and Kians team are looking for a solution for Vs problem and sometimes that’s just not easy. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	Never give up

„Fuck.“  
V was laying on the ground in his appartement.  
He hissed in pain and reached for his forhead. It was bloody, this fucking Johnny Silverhand made him hit his damn head against the window multiple times while trying to gain the control over Vs body. The black haired male stumbled to his bead and sat down.  
Luckily he was able to take one of the pills Viktor gave him in time before Johnny could have done more damage to him.  
He let himself fall on his back and locked at the sealing.  
„Fuck“, he said again.  
„Fuck.“  
The last days were like nightmares to him.  
First he lost Jackie, then he was told he would die and now a long dead terrorist wants to take over his body.  
He breathed in and out.  
A small grin was forming on his face and he stared laughing, at the same time he had one of his hands on the top of his head inside his black medium length locks.  
„Shit I think I am going crazy“, he muttered and turned around.  
He was now fully laying in his bed.  
The wound on his forehead hut like shit and he knew he would have to clean it up but at the moment he didn’t wanted to.  
He didn’t cared that he looked like that, like a peace of shit.  
His beard normally only stubbles was much longer now and his hair was massy.  
His light skin didn’t shine anymore like before and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
He grabbed his the only thing that at least half survived the last few days phone.  
The screen was cracked but it still worked.  
„You have 20 Messages from Kian Cassidy“, it said.  
He quickly opened them and looked at them with horror.  
,Where are you?‘  
,What happened?‘  
,You are all over the news, Vincent please answer me.,  
„Shit.“  
It was his older brother, Kian.  
The two of them grew up together until Vincent became a corpo.  
His brother became a member of the Valentinos early in his live.  
He started out alone, as an excellent sniper and strategy specialist, he had always been really intelligent.  
It was his brother and his small team of two other guys together with Jackie that helped him the most after he was fired from Arasaka.  
Kian was busy with an important job before everything went down so they haven’t seen each other since two months.  
Only short talks over the phone were possible.  
,Viktor just called me, please V, brother call me when you are home and awake.‘  
V sighed and went to his contacts ready to call him.  
He always wondered why his brother chose the path of a criminal.  
He always thought that he was to kind, respectful, dorky and nice, really a gentleman actually.  
He had an incredible attractive aura and could be really extroverted, outgoing, manipulative and strong when needed but in reality he was shy and actually really fragile.  
A two faced bastard, V always called him that jokingly.  
After a few seconds Kian answered the call.  
„Vincent?“, he asked worried.  
„It’s me I am fine“, V just said and heard a sigh of relief on the other side.  
„Are you alright? Viktor called me and told me everything that happened. At first he was against it, he wanted you to tell me but I wouldn’t stop begging him to tell me. Listen I swear I won’t let you die because of that biochip. Did you hear me?! I asked Minh and Joshua already they are helping too. You know what I am coming over right now then we can talk in person ok?!“  
„I- ehm yeah if you want to we—.“  
„Ok hang on I am there in five minutes.“  
And with that the call was over.  
V smiled that was the big brother he knew and loved.  
He really didn’t knew what to do, where to start looking for a solution for his biochip problem but with Kian and his group on his side....  
Minh a man of vietnamese decent was an incredible shooter and fighter both with his fists or a knife and a gun.  
And Joshua, well he was a great leader in fight situations as well as in general.  
He could also handle a gun really well and an he was definitely one of the best netrunners V knew.  
He turned himself to the left side and closed his eyes.  
The black haired couldn’t really sleep properly until now, because of the pain, the thoughts about the passed events and because of this fucking Johnny Silverhand.  
His head and body still hurt, his mind was still a chaos but he needed the sleep.  
His brother surely wouldn’t mind it so he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker so yeah please excuse mistakes :) Longer chapters will follow


End file.
